1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal and wildlife feeders, and more specifically to a spinning feed dispenser unit for use with animal and wildlife feeders.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current art of animal and wildlife feeders, it is typical for the feeder to have a motorized control unit that intermittently rotates a vertically oriented shaft to which is attached a spinner plate. The spinner plate is positioned beneath a feed storage unit, the storage unit allowing feed to discharge through a tube directed onto the spinner plate. The spinner plate is typically rotated for about 8 seconds, twice a day, leaving the spinner plate stationary for long periods of time with a full load of feed from the feed storage unit. When the control unit shaft rotates the spinner plate the feed is thrown from the plate, in response to the centrifugal forces generated by the rapid spinning of the spinner plate.
Thieving birds and small animals have plagued feeder operators for years. For example, spinner plates leave substantial amounts of feed exposed to such animals, either near the discharge tube, on the top of the spinner plate, generally, or at the spinner plate discharge openings, where the openings allow birds to insert their heads into the opening to gain access to the feed.
Many existing spinner plates are highly subject to wind dislodging feed from the spinner plate while the spinner plate is stationary. Feed dislodged in this manner lands beneath, or much too close to the feeder, resulting in substantial loss of feed, to the point that the feed storage unit can be emptied by the continued discharge of feed onto a spinner plate cleared by the wind. Feeders are often left unattended for extended periods of time, and this problem can cause a feeder to be emptied and useless for long periods of time.
There is a need for a spinning feeder plate that protects the stored feed from being accessed by birds and other small animals, yet is capable of dispensing the feed in an efficient manner. It is desirable that the unit has sidewalls that protect the feed while the unit is stationary and are forced open by centrifugal forces while the unit is in motion, scattering the feed in the desired manner. Thus a feed dispenser unit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.